1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems and, more specifically, to such a system having security features enabling control over access to data retained in such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems in general and IBM compatible personal computer systems in particular have attained widespread use. These personal computing systems now provide computing power to many segments of today's modern society. A personal computer system can usually be defined as a desktop, floor-standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a system processor with associated volatile and non-volatile memory, a display monitor, a keyboard, one or more floppy diskette drives, a hard disk storage device and an optional printer. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a system board or mother board to electrically connect these components together. These personal computer systems are information handling systems which are designed primarily to give independent computing power to a single user and are inexpensively priced for purchase by individuals or small businesses. Some of these personal computer systems are portable and are often referred to as laptop, notebook or subnotebook computers.
With the phenomenal growth and use of personal computers in the world in recent years, more and more data or information is being collected and retained or stored in such systems. Much of this data is sensitive in nature. In the wrong hands, data could become embarrassing to individuals, a company could lose a competitive edge, or sensitive data could be used illegally causing physical, emotional and financial damage to others. As more users recognize the sensitive nature of data and its value, the more it becomes desirable to protect against such misuse. To protect themselves and the persons associated with the stored data, users, both individual and corporate, are requiring incorporation of security features into the personal computers that they purchase.
Other than using a basic password method, most presently existing security devices for computing systems provide security by controlling physical access to the computing device itself, such as a cable to lock the computer to a fixed object, or by physically controlling access to the power switch of a computing device rather than controlling access to the data retained within the system.
What is needed is a technique for controlling access to data retained within the computer system and preferably controlling access to various levels of authorization to meet the various security needs of individuals and corporations.